When I Get My Hands On You by Realynn8 TRADUCTION
by Alyssia HeartBeats
Summary: Univers alternatif. Clarke a une addiction et son nom est Bellamy Blake. Ou : Clarke et Bellamy sont amis depuis un moment maintenant et elle a peut-être ou peut-être pas un petit faible pour Bellamy.


When I get my hands on you by Realynn8

* * *

 **Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire

Vous pouvez lire la version anglaise ici : **s/11239679/1/When-I-Get-My-Hands-On-You**

Attention, le rated M, n'est pas mieux pour faire joli !

* * *

Univers alternatif. Clarke a une addiction et son nom est Bellamy Blake. Ou : Clarke et Bellamy sont amis depuis un moment maintenant et elle a peut-être ou peut-être pas un petit faible pour Bellamy.

* * *

 _Clarke a une addiction et son nom est Bellamy Blake._

Clarke vit Bellamy pour la première fois lors de sa première année à la fac, lui y faisait sa dernière année. Il avait cinq ans de plus qu'elle et avait pris une année sabbatique pendant ses études pour cumuler deux jobs afin de pouvoir subvenir à ses besoins ainsi que ceux de sa sœur Octavia après que leur mère soit morte. Le barman au café de leur campus avait inversé les commandes et Clarke avait donc eu le plaisir de rencontrer cet enfoiré.

Au lieu de rigoler de ce petit incident ils se sont engueulés. Il agissait comme si c'était de sa faute et elle n'allait sûrement pas laisser passer ça. Leurs personnalités furent incompatibles instantanément, et, à partir de ce moment et à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, et allez savoir pourquoi cela arrivait souvent, ils se disputaient. Ce fut ainsi jusqu'au jour où, alors qu'ils étaient en plein milieu d'une dispute, un autre enfoiré du nom de Murphy est intervenu et a insulté Clarke, Bellamy lui mit un poing dans la figure avant même que Clarke puisse se défendre.

Après cela leurs disputes n'étaient plus aussi intenses et ils ne se disputaient plus que par habitude. Clarke ne savait pas pourquoi, mais faire sortir Bellamy de ses gonds lui faisait plaisir. Ils appréciaient ça tous les deux, elle était sûre de ça.

Quand leur temps à la fac se fit plus sérieux, ils devinrent calme puis amis. Ils étudiaient ensemble, s'entraidaient et, par la même occasion, élargissaient leurs groupes d'amis. Bellamy la présenta à Octavia, qui avait un an de moins que Clarke, qui était accompagnée de Jasper et Monty, ainsi que de Miller, qui était le meilleur ami de Bellamy. Clarke leur présenta Raven, qu'elle avait renconré après le fiasco avec Finn, et Wick, qui sortait actuellement avec Raven. Plus tard, quand Clarke leur présenta Lincoln, Bellamy ne lui parla plus pendant deux semaines, parce qu'Octavia n'arrêtait pas de draguer ce mec.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils étaient toujours ensemble, mais c'était Clarke et Bellamy qui étaient les leaders.

Clarke mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'était pas attirée par Bellamy. Bien sûr qu'elle l'était vous l'avez vu ? Mais ils avaient toujours été seulement amis. Clarke mit du temps à s'en rendre compte, mais un jour alors qu'elle le regardait boire son café noir -sérieusement qui boit son café noir- elle le sentit, son cœur rata un battement. Ce n'était pas seulement son physique, elle connaissait mieux qu'elle ne se connaissait elle-même et elle n'avait jamais eu ce genre de connexion avec qui que ce soit avant lui. Elle se sentait si protectrice, si possessive envers lui. Et depuis ce moment une part d'elle appartenait à Bellamy.

Mais Bellamy ne montra jamais le moindre intérêt. Il couchait avec n'importe qui, bien que cela se soit arrêté après quelque temps, mais il la traita toujours avec respect, gentillesse et tendresse. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait, elle n'était pas stupide, mais elle était sûre qu'il n'y avait rien de plus que de l'amitié envers elle. Elle était d'accord avec cela, elle était – pourquoi levez-vous les yeux au ciel ? Fermez-la.

Clarke ne l'attendit pas. Elle avait des relations, et bien qu'elles ne durent pas longtemps, elle essayait. Elle avait aussi des coups d'un soir, et si, parfois, elle s'imaginait qu'elle était entrain de coucher avec Bellamy, c'était son petit secret.

* * *

Après deux ans à fantasmer sur lui et soulager ses propres frustrations seules ou à l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre, quelque chose changea. Ils étaient à la plage, profitant d'un des premiers chauds jour de l'été. Cela avait été une journée géniale comme Clarke les aimaient. Ils s'étaient tellement amusés. L'eau était toujours gelée, mais ils avaient tous finit mouillé, et le soleil était chaud, et, honnêtement, elle pourrait rester allongée sur le sable pour toujours.

Octavia était entrain de somnoler à côté de Clarke, et Bellamy était entrain de lire un livre. Miller et Monty avaient disparu plus tôt dans la journée, et Jasper avec un rencard. Raven et Wick étaient allés se balader, il n'y avait donc qu'elle et les Blake. Clarke regarda autour d'elle, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre de présent, et Bellamy ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention. Elle détacha donc son haut de maillot de bain qu'elle lança sur le sable pour qu'il puisse sécher et s'allongea sur le ventre.

Clarke était détendu et à moitié endormie les yeux fermés quand elle l'entendit gémir. Son livre se ferma violemment, et même si elle ne le regardait pas, elle pouvait sentir son regard sur elle. Son dos était chaud elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

Ouvrant les yeux, elle se plongea dans les siens. Son regard était intense, ses yeux noirs et il ne rompit pas leur échange, la regarda avec défit comme il le faisait souvent. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui aurait rendu ses jambes faibles si elle avait été debout. Bellamy fit cette chose avec sa langue qu'il fait inconsciemment tout le temps, et cela rendit Clarke folle à chaque fois car elle se l'imaginait dans sa bouche ou sur sa peau.

Elle rougit et se souleva légèrement juste pour le tester. Sa poitrine était toujours recouverte par la serviette, mais il regarda tout de même le décolleté qu'elle lui offrait. Quand il réajusta son maillot de bain, Clarke sut qu'il était dur et elle gémit doucement, avec la soudaine envie de se toucher.

Elle était reconnaissante que son bikini soit noir, car si elle avait choisi le bleu clair, le fait qu'elle soit mouillée en bas aurait été difficile à cacher. Bellamy s'assit, le souffle court, et Clarke était sur le point de ramper vers lui quand Octavia bâilla et demanda l'heure.

Ils avaient complètement oublié qu'Octavia était à côté d'eux. Clarke avait oublié qu'ils étaient dans un espace public.

Le regard de Bellamy se dirigea vers et pendant une seconde il eut une expression de pur panique sur le visage. Mais quand il vit qu'Octavia leur tournait toujours le dos, il se détendit et lui répondit de sa voix bourrue, ''Cinq heures''.

Clarke était reconnaissante parce que si lui pouvait parler sans problème, sa voix, à elle, aurait révélé tout ce à quoi elle pensait en ce moment.

Octavia commença à se lever et Clarke se mit dos à Bellamy et mit un tee-shirt. Elle l'entendit jurer doucement et elle le regarda pardessus son épaule et sourit.

* * *

Ils ne se retrouvèrent pas seuls avant plusieurs semaines après ce jour, pas que Clarke est réellement essayé. Elle ne voulait pas penser de trop à ce qu'il se passait. Les lignes avaient été franchies et même s'il ne s'était toujours pas embrassé, leur relation avait complètement changé. Ils se trouvaient dans des eaux dangereuses, mais la seule chose dont Clarke était sûre, c'est qu'elle le voulait. _Lui_. Elle le voulait depuis longtemps, mais après ce jour à la plage elle eut le sentiment que c'était réciproque.

Ils commencèrent à jouer à un nouveau jeu et cela devenait frustrant. Aussi innocent que cela paraissait, parfois Bellamy lui lançait des regards si torrides qu'elle avait l'impression que son corps était en feu, et les promesses qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux la faisait rougir. Ils se touchaient plus longuement, avec un peu plus de pression, parfois à des endroits inappropriés, ils trouvèrent toujours un moyen de se frôler l'un l'autre. À chaque fois qu'il se léchait les lèvres, elle s'imaginait sa langue sur la sienne. Son sourire diabolique était sa façon de lui dire qu'il savait exactement à quoi elle pensait quand il faisait cela.

Bellamy _se sentait obligé_ d'agripper ses hanches lorsqu'il se penchait pour prendre un verre dans le placard du haut, son souffle chatouillant son oreille et il devait faire courir ses doigts le long de son dos quand il s'éloignait. Bien sûr cela voulait dire qu'elle devait se venger, alors quand ils étaient sur le canapé, elle l'escaladait pour attraper la télécommande ou alors elle portait des shorts vraiment très courts quand il était chez Octavia et elle. Il ne faisait ou disait jamais rien, mais elle remarquait toujours la contraction de sa mâchoire. Parfois elle lui griffait le cou à l'aide de ses ongles après avoir passé sa main dans ses cheveux noirs et rebelles, et cela de façon tout à fait innocente si l'on ne regardait pas de plus près. Mais il changeait de position ou trouvait un moyen de se couvrir les jambes et cela la faisait sourire. Mais tous ces préliminaires étaient à doubles tranchants car quand elle se trouvait seule elle devait se soulager ou alors elle deviendrait folle.

* * *

La nuit où ils l'ont presque fait devant leurs amis arriva. C'était une soirée film, Monty et Miller étaient enveloppés dans une couverture et assit par terre, Jasper était vautré sur un fauteuil, Bellamy était assit à un bout du canapé et Clarke était assise à l'autre bout. À son soulagement ou son regret -elle n'était pas sûre- Octavia s'était assise entre eux deux.

Le film commença et Clarke n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Son regard était sans cesse attirer par Bellamy. Le bras qu'il avait posé sur le dossier du canapé musclé. Ses doigts tapotait la fabrique du canapé et Clarke se les imagina glisser sur son corps à la place. Elle dût fermer les yeux pour penser à autre chose.

Quand le téléphone d'Octavia sonna au milieu du film, cette dernière se leva et s'excusa. Lincoln était sorti du travail plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait et Octavia voulait donc le rejoindre. Et tout ce que Clarke voulait faire était enlever le froncement de sourcils qui était apparu sur le visage de Bell.

Octavia quitta l'appartement et Bellamy s'assit plus près de Clarke. Cette dernière frissonna et Jasper lui lança une couverture avant de se rouler en boule dans son fauteuil et de continuer à regarder le film.

Clarke n'avait pas besoin de couverture mais Bellamy la défia du regard. Elle s'allongea, posa sa tête sur l'accoudoir du canapé et plaça ses jambes sur les genoux de Bellamy. Il mit la couverture sur les jambes de la blonde et commença à lui masser les pieds.

Clarke ferma les yeux, se contrôla pour stopper les frissons qu'elle eut quand il la toucha, et apprécia le massage. Il le faisait assez souvent quand il était chez Octavia et elle quand elle rentrait d'une journée fatiguant au travail, pour que personne ne trouve cela bizarre. Cependant après dix minutes paradisiaques, le massage se transforma en caresse érotique. Bellamy semblait regarder le film avec attention, mais ses mains commencèrent doucement à vagabonder de plus en plus haut, d'abord jusqu'à ses genoux, puis le long de ses cuisses jusqu'à son short.

La chaleur des caresses se concentra dans le bas ventre de Clarke, elle avait chaud et sentait des picotements partout sur son corps. Bellamy était vraiment doué de ses mains, appuyant juste comme il le fallait.

Respirer commença à être difficile et Clarke se mit à se mordre la lèvre. Soudainement Bellamy la regarda avec des yeux sombres, et comme elle n'avait jamais reculé devant un défi, elle lui sourit malicieusement et fit bouger son pied sur son entrejambe. Il poussa un soupir silencieux et glissa ses mains sous l'ourlet de son short. Elle augmenta la pression de son pied sur son membre en représailles et commença à frotter lentement son pied sur sa longueur.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, si bien qu'elle dut plier les genoux pour continuer sa douce torture, la main de Bellamy disparue complètement en dessous de son short. Clarke était contente que les lumières soient éteintes et que tout le monde soit absorbé par le film. Elle regarda tout de même autour pour vérifier que personne ne les regardait, mais toutes pensées la quittèrent à l'instant même où un des doigts de Bellamy caressa son clitoris à travers sa culotte mouillée.

Elle sentit son pénis se durcir plus encore en réponse à l'action de son propriétaire, elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir à voix haute. Bellamy continua de fait courir ses doigts le long de sa culotte et Clarke serra un coussin avant de mordre dedans. Comme Jasper se retourna dans son siège, Bellamy regarda la télé et fit même un commentaire comme quoi les costumes n'étaient pas les bons pour la période à laquelle se passait le film, alors qu'en même temps il fit glisser sa culotte sur le côté de façon à apposer son pouce sur le clitoris de la blonde.

Instinctivement, elle écarta les jambes et Bellamy fit glisser un doigt en elle, l'étirant avant d'y ajouter un deuxième, il fit un mouvement de va-et-vient avec, la faisant se mordre les lèvres. Il la doigta doucement, et tout ce que Clarke voulait en ce moment, c'était de l'emmener dans sa chambre et lui faire l'amour bestialement, et ce peu importe la présence de ses amis dans le salon.

Bellamy commença à frotter son pouce en formant des cercles autour de son clitoris et Clarke n'en pouvait plus. Elle s'assit soudainement et Bellamy la regarda confus. Elle lui attrapa la main et commença à tirer dessus pour qu'il se lève quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour faire place à Lincoln et Octavia suivis de Raven et Wick.

''Merde,'' murmura Clarke tout en lâchant la main de Bellamy.

Comme elle était déjà debout elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau froide et reprendre sa respiration. Elle essaya de trouver un plan pour faire en sorte d'être seule avec Bellamy, mais quand elle retourna dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard, Bellamy était parti.

''Hey, où est Bell ?'' lâcha Clarke.

''Il est rentré chez lui. Il a parlé d'un mal de tête,'' expliqua Octavia, et Clake s'assit, déçue et très, _très_ , frustrée.

* * *

La personne qui avait inventé la course était un idiot. Clarke ne comprenait pas qui pouvait penser que courir était une bonne façon de faire passer sa matinée, mais elle avait promis à Octavia de s'entraîner pour le prochain marathon de charité et elle tenait toujours ses promesses. Octavia lui avait proposé de courir avec elle, mais Clarke ne faisait que la ralentir, elles finissaient donc par courir séparément.

Elle rentra à l'appartement couverte de transpiration et appela Octavia. Il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais elle entendit l'eau de la douche. Elle alla dans la cuisine en premier, prit la serviette de la cuisine pour enlever les goûtes de sueur de son visage et ses bras avant de se servir un verre d'eau.

L'eau de la douche s'était arrêtée et Clarke n'en pouvait plus d'attendre pour sentir l'eau chaude couler sur son corps, elle alla donc vers la salle de bain. Elle enleva ses chaussures de course, retira son short, ses chaussettes et son haut avant de les jeter dans le bac à linge sale qu'elle avait laissé dans le couloir, elle était seulement en sous-vêtements maintenant.

''Hey O, ça te dérange si je prends ma douche le temps que tu finisses à la salle de bain ?'' demanda Clarke en ouvrant la porte, mais elle s'arrêta à mi-parcours quand elle vit Bellamy se tourner vers elle, surprit, toujours mouillé de la douche qu'il venait de prendre, et ne portant rien d'autre qu'une serviette entourée autour de ses hanches.

Clarke avala de l'air, ou sa salive ou quelque chose, regardant son corps svelte et musclé – son corps tout nu et tout humide.

Bellamy sourit au début, mais son sourire se transforma en gémissement quand il vit qu'elle était, elle aussi, à moitié nue. Clarke le regarda fixement dans les yeux et put enfin parler, ''Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?''

''Je suis allé courir avec O et je suis venu ici pour prendre un café. J'ai décidé de prendre une douche quand O a été appelé par son travail,'' expliqua Bellamy d'un voix grave tout en se passant les mains sur le visage.

Clarke l'entendit seulement dire courir, travail et hocha la tête d'un air absent.

Elle avait une décision à prendre et pour cela elle n'avait pas besoin de trop réfléchir. Elle savait qu'il la laisserait partir si elle le voulait, mais franchement elle en avait assez de tous ces jeux. Elle avait besoin de le sentir maintenant et ici.

Ils se regardaient l'un l'autre et Clarke était presque sûre que Bellamy venait de lui demander quelque chose mais elle n'avait pas compris un traître mot, donc au lieu de lui répondre, elle ferma la porte de la salle de bain, marcha vers lui, et fit courir ses mains le long de sa poitrine, jusqu'à son cou et lui fit pencher la tête. Il se laissa faire sans problème et la seconde d'après Clarke était entouré de Bellamy, son odeur, sa peau, et sa bouche.

Il lui attrapa les fesses et la prit dans ses bras pour la poser sur le lavabo, marmonnant un ''Putain enfin'' entre deux baisers. Léchant sa lèvre inférieure elle ouvrit la bouche, le laissant la dévorer.

Bellamy l'embrassa avec passion. Clarke se laissa faire car en ce moment elle n'avait pas l'envie de recevoir des baisers doux, elle aurait le temps plus tard. En ce moment elle avait besoin de plus. Alors que leurs langues se mêlaient l'une à l'autre, Bellamy luit défit son soutien-gorge et le lui retira.

''Depuis le temps,'' il gémit d'appréciation, brisant le baiser pour l'embrasser le long du cou avant de descendre au niveau de ses seins, les titillant alors qu'elle passait ses mains dans ses boucles mouillées.

Clarke se cambra et apprécia la sensation que sa langue et sa bouche lui procuraient. Elle défit la serviette des hanches de Bellamy, et la laissa tomber sur le sol. Elle se lécha les lèvres en voyant son membre et devient impatiente de l'avoir en elle. Tremblante d'impatience, elle fit remonter la tête de Bellamy à son niveau.

''Je te veux,'' gémit-elle, ''maintenant''.

Il l'embrassa passionnément tout en lui enlevant sa culotte mouillée.

''Préservatif ?'' demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

''Je prends la pilule,'' répondit Clarke tout l'attirant entre ses jambes. ''Maintenant Bellamy.''

''Tyran,'' lui répondit Bellamy.

Il la pénétra douloureusement lentement, l'étirant avec délice et Clarke gémit de plaisir. C'était merveilleux. Ce fut seulement après l'avoir pénétré entièrement et embrassé une nouvelle fois qu'il commença à bouger. Il entrelaça leure doigts sur le lavabo et commença de rapide et dur va-et-vient.

Clarke pouvait voir des étoiles et la sensation était merveilleuse. Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps, et ça y est, il était arrivé. Avec tous les préliminaires qu'ils avaient fait avant elle savait que ni l'un ni l'autre ne durerait longtemps. Écartant ses jambes au maximum Clarke lui laissait le plus de place possible. Quand il déposa sa bouche sur son cou et se mit à lui faire des choses géniales, Clarke ouvrit les yeux et vit leur réflexion dans le miroir derrière eux.

La salle de bain avait des miroirs de chaque côté, une demande d'Octavia. Elle ne voulait pas penser à son amie en ce moment, alors elle regarda le reflet dans le miroir. Elle vit Bellamy complètement de dos, de ses pieds à ses boucles noires, venir en elle. Ses mains le tenaient près d'elle et les muscles du jeune homme étaient contractés quand il s'agrippa aux hanches de la blonde. Elle avait toujours eut un faible pour ses bras, et voir les muscles contractés alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour la rendit toute chose.

Mais la meilleure vue était celle de ses fesses, bougeant à chaque pénétration. Elle descendit ses mains sur son dos encore mouillé jusqu'à ses fesses. Elle l'attrapa et le rapprocha d'elle.

''Plus,'' gémit-elle et Bellamy l'embrassa passionnément en guise de réponse, ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de Clarke, accélérant le rythme. ''J'y suis presque.''

Sa respiration devient profonde et rapide et elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du miroir. Le reflet était alléchant et l'excitait comme jamais.

''Viens pour moi princesse,'' dit Bellamy d'une voix rauque, léchant et embrassant son cou.

Clarke enfonça ses ongles dans ses fesses une dernière fois et lorsqu'il pinça ses tétons de ses doigts et effleura son cou de ses dents, elle explosa.

Comme s'il l'attendait, Bellamy la suivit dans la jouissance quelques coups plus tard.

* * *

Après cela, c'était comme si un barrage avait éclaté. Une fois qu'elle avait eu Bellamy en elle, elle ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Et il semblerait que Bellamy n'y voyait aucune objection.

Ils trouvaient toujours un moyen de se voir, soit ils se faufilaient ailleurs, soit se donnaient rendez-vous quelque part, ou encore se retrouvaient seuls chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Ce n'était pas difficile, ils avaient déjà l'habitude de se voir souvent avant, et les choses n'avaient pas changé. Maintenant il lui tenait la main, la poussait dans une allée sombre pour l'embrasser passionnément à chaque chance qu'il avait, il la baissait et lui faisait l'amour. Ils parvenaient toujours à se toucher, et finissaient toujours au lit, ou sur le canapé (ne le dites pas à Octavia), dans la douche ou la table. La voiture avait, elle aussi, était inaugurée, mais cela avait été une expérience particulièrement inconfortable et Clarke avait toujours un bleu au bas du dos à cause de cela.

Mais ils le _voulaient_ , en avaient _besoin_ , et le _faisait_.

Et ce qui était vraiment important, bien que Clarke ne veuille pas y penser, c'est que quand ils restaient ensemble jusqu'au matin, elle ne se sentait pas pris au piège quand elle était dans les bras de Bellamy. Quand il la serrait au plus près de lui, respirer devenait plus facile et il n'y avait aucune crise de panique, pas d'inquiétude, juste de la joie.

Clarke était surprise chaque fois qu'elle découvrait quelque chose de nouveau chez Bellamy. Elle était sûre de connaître presque tout de lui, mais il n'arrêtait pas de la surprendre. Une de ses découvertes la plus plaisante était que Bellamy était adepte des câlins.

Ils ne cachaient pas leur relation, mais ils ne voulaient pas non plus en faire étalage devant leurs amis, parce que leurs amis voudraient faire partis de leur relations, et ça, Bellamy et Clarke ne le voulaient pas. Ils voulaient d'abord comprendre exactement quel genre de relation ils avaient. Étonnement, aucun de leurs amis ne s'était rendu compte de quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Clarke était entrain de danser avec les films au club The 100, où Bellamy travaillait parfois durant les weekends en tant que barman pour aider Miller. Elle but quelques verres, mais ce n'était pas l'alcool qui la faisait se sentir étourdie. C'était le regard que Bellamy lui avait lancé, ses yeux regardant son corps entier.

Elle avait peut-être ou peut-être pas danser de manière quelque peu provocatrice juste pour le rendre dingue. Et cela avait marché parce qu'il n'était pas détendu, sa mâchoire était serrée et ses yeux noirs de désir.

Ce n'était pas très sympa de sa part, mais c'était la faute de Bellamy de l'avoir rendu dépendante à son toucher, son corps et sa bouche. La façon qu'il avait de lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus, la façon qu'il avait de marquer sa peau ivoire de façon possessive, et la façon qu'il avait de la toucher le plus possible quand il lui faisait l'amour la rendait accro à lui. La seule chose qu'elle voulait c'est _plus_.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel quand elle vit deux filles flirter avec Bellamy. Elle n'était pas jalouse, mais, était possessive. Elle réalisa qu'elle voulait que le monde entier le sache, elle voulait que cela devienne quelque chose de réel, d'être un vrai couple, qu'il soit juste à elle. Et quel meilleur moyen que de gérer sa dépendance à Bellamy si elle pouvait l'avoir quand elle le voulait ? Elle était déjà à moitié amoureuse de lui, autant plonger complètement.

Clarke se tourna vers les filles, ''Je vais me prendre un verre d'eau.'' Elles hochèrent juste de la tête et Clarke partie.

''Salut,'' salua Clarke.

Bellamy lui sourit,''Fatiguée ? Assoiffée ?'' lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur une des chaises du bar.

''Assoiffée,'' répondit la blonde.

''De ?'' demanda Bellamy en lui tentant un verre d'eau. Elle était assoiffée et le but avidement, le liquide froid fit des merveilles sur sa peau chaude.

''Toi,'' elle posa le verre et se lécha les lèvres.

''Clarke,'' l'avertit Bellamy.

Ils se regardèrent ayant une conversation silence rien qu'avec leurs yeux.

''Tu es sûre ?'' demanda-t-il et Clarke acquiesçât.

''D'accord dans ce cas,'' il fit glisser sa main jusqu'à la sienne et elle allait derrière le comptoir à sa rencontre. Elle passa ses mains autour de la taille de Bellamy, sous son tee-shirt, il la pressa contre lui et l'embrassa. Il lui mordit gentiment les lèvres, elle entrouvrit donc la bouche. Bellamy ne perdit pas de temps pour y glisser sa langue. Elle ferma les yeux et s'accrocha à lui. Le baiser était passionné mais intime, Bellamy garda une de ses mains sur sa nuque pendant que l'autre se dirigea vers ses cheveux, et elle put sentir ses doigts la masser.

Elle se retira doucement, ''Je crois qu'il est l'heure de ta pause.''

''Vraiment ?'' Bellamy sourit et déposa un baiser sur son nez. Il jeta le torchon qu'il avait sur son épaule sur le comptoir et se tourna vers Miller pour le prévenir.

Miller était derrière eux, les regardant choqué.

''Je prends dix minutes,'' lui dit Bellamy, tenant Clarke par la taille.

Miller ne répondit pas mais semblait amusé, Clarke commença à amener Bellamy dans l'arrière salle. ''Disons plutôt trente'' dit-en faisant un clin d'œil à Miller.

* * *

 **Pensez à laisser un review pour que je puisse dire à l'auteur si vous avez aimé ou non :)**


End file.
